Into the Woods
by distantmuse
Summary: Richard is fed up with the way certain members of his staff have been behaving towards each other, so he orders all of them to participate in a team building retreat at a summer camp. Includes all main characters, and kind of Addie focused. Ch. 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I randomly got this idea while at work today, because they stuck me with a highly boring task. :( I hope you guys like it! This would probably never happen, logistically, but it's all in good fun.

**Summary:** Richard is fed up with the way certain members of his staff have been behaving towards each other lately, so he orders all of them to participate in a weekend retreat at a summer camp.

**Pairings: **As they are on the show as of 3.18. Everyone's in this, though I favor my favorite characters a bit (Addison is one of them). Relationships may develop…

**Timeline:** After 3.18, Scars and Souvenirs. May include spoilers up to that point. It's going to be June in my story, whether it really is or not… Who knows, the timeline on Grey's is so screwed up. **Oh, this is important**. I'm going to pretend that a certain scene that happened at the very end of 3.18 never happened because I hate it and it would make my writing more difficult. So, be aware that I will be ignoring it.

**Genre:** There's going to be a lot of comedy, because I plan on sticking them in some awkward situations. There is also going to be some angst, because these people really DO have many problems to work out. I am also giving some back stories to those who lack them.

* * *

Addison's high heels made rapid clicks on the white tiled floors of the hospital as she hurried to Richard's office. Her eyes were on a chart in her hand that she had just received, a high-profile case. She had guessed that was what Richard wanted to talk to her about, and had grabbed the chart on her way to the office. She knocked, then opened the door to his office without really waiting for a response (because that's what doctors do), her eyes still scanning her chart. When she walked in, her shoulder abruptly smashed into Alex's chest.

"Sorry." Addison mumbled as her cheeks flushed to match her hair, then looked up. She was shocked to see that Richard's office was already cramped and filled with people. Her eyes flicked over the crowd. Alex, Meredith, Derek, Izzie, Cristina, Miranda, George, Callie, Mark, and Preston. They all looked as annoyed as she felt.

"What's going on?" Addison wasn't sure why she was whispering. "Where's Richard?"

Callie threw up her hands in impatience. "That's what we'd all like to know!"

"You all got paged?" Addison asked. There were ten nods to answer her question.

"I wish he'd hurry up and explain this." Mark rested against the wall. "I've got breasts to implant."

"I've got hearts to cut open." Preston added.

"I've got brains to cut open." Derek jumped in.

"Oh, would you all just shut up with the pissing contest?" Miranda said. "We know you all think you're highly important, but shut the hell up about it."

"When have I _ever_ acted like I was highly important?" Derek asked.

"When _haven't _you?" Miranda challenged.

The doctors were bickering back and forth with each other so intently, that they didn't even notice when Richard entered the room. He sighed and cleared his throat. No response. The chaos around him continued. He tried again. Nothing. He slammed his fist against the wall, startling his staff and abruptly ending all of the conversations around him.

"_This_ is why you are all here!" Richard roared. "All of this tension with each other," Richard's eyes fell on Callie and Izzie, "and yelling at each other in hallways." Richard looked pointedly at Addison, Mark, and Derek. "I've never seen such a dysfunctional group of people in my life!"

"But Chief—" Preston began.

"I am not making _anyone_ chief under these circumstances." Richard warned. "You people are going to sort out your differences, once and for all."

"What do you mean?" George asked timidly.

"There's a summer camp a couple of hours from here that a friend of mine owns." Richard explained. "They're between sessions right now for a few weeks, so they're letting us borrow their facilities for the weekend. We're going to have a retreat for team- building activities."

Suddenly, everyone was talking – objecting – at once. "QUIET!" Richard yelled, and the voices died down.

"Camp?!" Cristina guffawed. "You must be kidding. This is a joke, right?"

"I'm very serious, Yang." Richard said in a stern tone that made her shut up. "We're renting three Jeeps, so you'll have plenty of room for your luggage, and going up there this weekend."

"How is the hospital going to run without us?" Preston demanded.

"That's the whole problem with you people!" Richard exclaimed. "You think you're the only damn people in this hospital. Well, guess what? You aren't. This hospital _can_ and _will_ survive without you. I've already made the arrangements."

"But…" Miranda started.

"No buts. From anyone. I don't care what any of you have to say about it." Richard said firmly. "This is what we are doing, so you might as well get used to the idea."

* * *

Mark groaned as he hoisted three pieces of Prada luggage into the trunk of the rented Jeep a few days later. "What in the hell do you have in here, anyway? It's only two nights."

"Makeup and hair stuff in that one." Addison pointed to the smallest duffle bag. "Shoes in that one." Her manicured finger aimed at the mid-sized duffle. "And clothes in that one." She gestured to a rolling piece of luggage.

"And you're wearing high heels and a miniskirt. Don't get me wrong… You look delicious." Addison rolled her eyes at that. "But you do realize we're going to be in the woods, right?" Mark asked.

"I have jeans and t-shirts in there, too." Addison defended herself, before climbing up into the vehicle. The words "jeans" and "t-shirts" rolled off her tongue the way that some people might say "dirty diapers," with a slight wrinkle in her nose.

"Only you, Ads." Mark rolled his eyes and started the Jeep. "Let's go get Callie and George."

* * *

Cristina walked to the second of the three rented Jeeps, where Preston sat behind the wheel, her arms laden with heavy paper bags that looked as though they might burst at the seams. "Okay!" She dumped the bags in the backseat with Meredith and Derek. "I'm ready to go now."

"Umm… What's all that?" Derek asked, afraid to peer inside the bags himself.

"Alcohol."

"You really think that the chief is going to let us get smashed this weekend?" Meredith asked dubiously.

"What, you never snuck alcohol into the dorms when you were in college?" Cristina asked. Meredith shook her head, and Cristina snorted. "Goody good. I, however, was legendary for sneaking a keg into Emerson House."

"A whole _keg_?" Derek was impressed.

Preston shook his head. "Looks like I'm marrying a rebel…"

"Oh, that you are." Cristina gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. They had worked things out after Cristina spent the night with Meredith, but their relationship wasn't completely repaired yet.

"You guys ready for this?" Meredith asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Derek mumbled.

* * *

"We should play the license plate game!" Izzie said excitedly, in the backseat of the third of the Jeeps. Richard was behind the wheel, and Miranda was sitting shotgun beside of him.

"The license plate game sucks!" Alex argued.

"We could sing a song." Izzie suggested.

"Or, we could all just sit here quietly." Miranda said, looking over her shoulder to glare at Izzie.

"You all are no fun." Izzie sulked. "I bet Meredith would play with me."

"Only to shut you up." Alex replied with a sweet smile.

Izzie sighed. "Are we there yet?"

"Can you still see the Space Needle?" Miranda asked, frustrated.

"Um, yes."

"Then do you think we're 2 hours out of the city?"

"No..."

"So no, we are not there yet!"

Alex leaned forward to Miranda. "Can we slip her a Benadryl on the way back?"

"I was thinking more like a Valium."

* * *

"Richard has a whistle." Addison whispered to Derek as the doctors approached the large cabin. "He actually brought a whistle."

"Reminds me of when we were interns." Derek whispered back.

"He used whistles on you when you were interns?!" Alex looked shocked.

Addison and Derek looked at each other and blushed. "Um… Sometimes." Addison admitted.

"When we would…" Derek received a hard elbow in the ribs from Addison. "Ow! Yeah. Sometimes."

With a flourish, Richard opened the door to the cabin. "And this is your home for the next two nights."

"Bunk beds." Meredith said with dismay.

"There are two rooms, connected by a hallway and a bathroom. Women will be in this room, men in the other room. You'll have to share the bathroom." Richard explained as he entered the cabin.

"We have to share the bathroom with boys?" Izzie grabbed Miranda's arm, as though it would protect her from any boy cooties that might find their ways into the bathroom.

"I'm bunking with Meredith!" Cristina called out.

"No. You're not. Bunking assignments have been made. Your bunkmate is also your buddy for the weekend." Richard unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket. "Grey and Montgomery, Stevens and Torres, Bailey and Yang, Sloane and Shepherd, O'Malley and Karev, and Burke's with me."

"How come you're the only one_ without_ an awkward arrangement?" Derek asked Richard, crossing his arms.

"Because it's my game." Richard grinned as he headed for the men's side of the bunk.

"You want top or bottom bunk?" Addison asked Meredith, resigning herself to the fact that they were stuck in this together."

"Top bunks have always scared me." Meredith admitted.

"No problem." Addison claimed a bunk and climbed up to the top with amazing agility for a woman in high heels. Her feet kicked the $800 worth of Gucci-branded Italian leather off to the floor. She perched up there on her stomach, watching the scene below her as the other doctors reluctantly chose beds.

Meredith raised her eyebrows and looked up at her. "Wow… You're pretty good at that."

"She ought to be." Mark commented. "She spent six years in boarding school."

"I didn't sleep in bunk beds all six years." Addison corrected. "The upperclassmen – well, upper classwomen – had private rooms."

"All girls?" Meredith asked.

"Yup."

"Did you _ever_ see guys?" Meredith couldn't imagine the idea of being stuck with a bunch of women. Her own friends in high school had been mostly guys.

"Sometimes… We had dances and our prom with a neighboring military academy. But mostly, it was just girls."

"That's why she's so hot to trot now." Mark smirked, before he was smacked in the face by Addison's pillow. "Worked out well for me."

Addison arched a brow and propped herself up on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands. "Apparently not _too_ well."

"Oh, ouch! I'm just glad you didn't become a lesbian." He threw the pillow back at her playfully.

"Hey, I went to an all-girls college, and I'm not a lesbian!" Cristina said.

"You sure about that?" Mark smirked. Cristina's glare in response sent him dashing into the men's bunk, where Derek had already claimed a bunk for him.

"I roll around in my sleep a lot, so I need the bottom bunk." Izzie informed Callie.

"Whatever." Callie shrugged casually. "I don't care."

They had selected the bunk next to Addison and Meredith, so Callie climbed to the top and looked over at Addison. Callie pointed below them in the general direction of Izzie and rolled her eyes. Addison laughed.

"Are we having fun yet?" Callie grumbled.

"Actually, I kind of am." Addison said, rolling onto her back. When she was in boarding school, she'd never thought that bunk beds would bring a comforting sense of familiarity for her, but they did.

"You're just weird then." Callie pressed her face into the mattress and covered her head with her pillow.

* * *

"I feel like I'm at Woodstock." Alex mumbled under his breath. They had gathered on a grassy field around Richard, waiting for their instructions.

"Tell me about it…" George agreed.

"First, we're going to have some ice breakers with our partners." Richard said, passing out sheets of paper to each pair. "Spread out. Everyone find your own spot on the field to talk privately. Get to know each other."

There was grumbling as the doctors scattered across the field. Addison, who had changed into a pair of jeans, a Columbia t-shirt, and sneakers, flopped onto the ground and brought her knees up to her chest. Meredith slowly followed suit. She seemed more nervous about their interactions than Addison was.

"What was your first job?" Addison read the first question off the sheet.

Meredith laughed. "Umm… I worked at Dairy Queen. For about 2 days. Then I quit."

Addison tilted her head. "Why?"

"Making those stupid curls on the top of the cones drove me crazy!" Meredith giggled. "How about you?"

"Ironically, I was a camp counselor." Addison laughed.

"I never really pegged you for the outdoor type." Meredith admitted.

"Well, I _hate_ fishing or anything that involves having to kill something… But I like trees and sunshine and all of that crap. I taught arts and crafts. I _loved_ arts and crafts."

"So were you never at home? Boarding school during the school year, camp during the summer?" The words just flew out of Meredith's mouth without her stopping to consider them. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked that."

Addison shrugged. "That's okay. I think that there's a deep, dark family history question on this list, anyway… So, what the hell. My mom died when I was 12… Ovarian cancer. That's why I have the 'Forbes' in my name… To remember her. My dad sent me to boarding school shortly after she died because he had this big corporate lawyer job and no idea how to care for me."

"Oh." Meredith said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was a long time ago. Dad's still around, in NYC. He loves me very much… He just had no idea how to deal with a teenaged daughter. Boarding school wasn't bad… I probably wouldn't have gotten into Columbia or med school or any of that if I hadn't had to buckle down that way."

Meredith didn't want to be nosy, but she had to ask. Her voice was quiet, "Is that why your specialty… Is what it is?"

"Bingo." Addison said. She lay back in the grass, twisting a blade of it between her fingers.

* * *

Mark and Derek were awkwardly struggling through their list of questions, barely looking at each other unless forced to.

"If you were a super hero, what would your power be?" Mark read the question in a bored tone. "Well, I already know the answer to that one… You'd want to fly. You've always wanted to fly."

"And you've always wanted x-ray vision. I probably already know everything about you that's on that list." Derek said with a sigh. "And the only thing that I actually want to know about you is not on this list."

"And what's that?" Mark pressed.

"What the hell ever possessed you to sleep with my wife?"

* * *

So, we'll end it like that, since it's kind of long. :) We'll pick up with the answer to that question, and we'll see how the others are doing with their ice breakers.

What do you guys think? Feel free to make suggestions… I like to work in what people want to see where I can when I write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to say it last time. I'm making no money for this. I own nothing. But, if I did, it'd just be an hour of McSteamy repeatedly coming out of the shower like in "I Am a Tree"… _Without_ the pesky towel. :D

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that you like it. I have a lot of expectations to live up to! I will be trying to incorporate some of your ideas, so keep them coming. I can't give you guys _everything _you want since I have a master plan for this, but I will put in what I can. I know scenarios like this have been done, and things I'm going to do in here have also been done, but I'm trying to put my own spin on it. Hopefully, it will turn out well. :)

A lot of the focus will be on Addison/Mark/Derek/Meredith, because I'm attempting to address some issues with them… But I will try not to leave everyone else out. Those 4 are just the ones I have the most ideas for. Someone asked for Burke/Cristina, so you'll get them in the next chapter.

So, here we go! When we left off, Derek had just asked Mark what possessed him to sleep with Addison…

* * *

"You cut right to the chase, huh? You always have, I guess." Mark laughed nervously. Derek gave him a look and Mark threw up his hands. "Fine. If you promise not to punch me again… I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Derek considered the offer, then nodded. "Deal."

"Do you think I randomly just got horny one day and decided to chase after Addison? Did you really think it was just about sex?"

"Honestly? It's you. So, yeah. I did."

"Give me a little more credit than that. Look, if I had just wanted sex with a hot woman, I had plenty to choose from. Really, a lot… Blondes, brunettes, redheads…" Mark was starting to get arrogant again.

"Okay, I get it. You're hot and hot women just _love _having sex with you." Derek rolled his eyes. "Now, Addison?"

"I fell in love with her, Derek. I was in love with her _before _I slept with her for the first time."

Derek was silent, so Mark continued. "She's a good person, with a big heart… She can be so sweet and funny one minute, but she'll be all set to kick your ass the next… She makes some of the cutest faces… She gets excited about the silliest things… She's… Brilliant. Just all-around brilliant."

"Funny…" Derek crossed his arms. "Those are all things that I thought about her when I _married_ her."

"Those are all things that you_ forgot_ about her while you were married to her." Mark shot back. "You left her alone all the time, so she kept calling me to spend time with her… I picked up the pieces and put her back together every time you let her down… We got closer and closer… And one night? That night? I kissed her. Then, well, you know what happened next."

"Yeah, I'd say. It was the worst night of my life." Derek rubbed his temples, as though that would somehow remove the memory from his brain.

"Now, I get to ask you a question. Why did you ignore her like that?"

Derek sighed and shrugged. "I guess I thought that she'd always be there when I got home… I guess I never thought she'd find someone else. I never realized she was that lonely."

"You never asked."

"I guess not."

"So, you basically took her for granted." Mark plucked a blade of grass from the ground.

"Yeah… I guess I did." Derek paused. "Are you sorry? For any of it?"

Mark considered the question. He tied a knot in his piece of grass, avoiding Derek's eyes. "I'm not sorry that I found the love of my life. I can't be sorry for that. But… Yeah, I'm sorry she happened to be your wife." He finally looked at Derek. "And I'm sorry that I lost my best friend because of it."

"If she's the love of your life, then why did you cheat on her?"

"Because I'm a chicken shit." Mark laughed bitterly. "I'd never had feelings like that for a woman before… Ever. It scared the hell out of me. I mean, me? In love? I guess I felt like I had to push her away… "

Derek rolled his eyes. "Well, you definitely succeeded at that."

"Unfortunately…" Mark thought for a moment. What the hell? If they were sharing this much, they could share more. "You know, she told me if I didn't have sex with anyone, including her, for 60 days, she'd try a relationship with me."

Derek couldn't suppress his wild laughter. Oh my God." He fell backwards into the grass and writhed around with laughter. "You, abstain? That's… That's great. How long did you last?"

Mark crossed his arms and glared at Derek. "It's currently day 40."

Derek stopped laughing. "You mean… You're actually doing it?"

"Yes, I'm doing it."

Derek sat up quickly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously… I'm going to prove to her that I love her."

* * *

"They're… Getting along." Addison said in shock, watching as Derek and Mark talked to each other like civilized adults.

Meredith followed Addison's gaze. "It's kind of scary…"

"All right, what's our next question?"

"What is your favorite book?" Meredith read.

"Hmmm… That one's hard. I double majored in Chemistry and English Literature." Addison explained.

"That's a weird combination." Meredith commented.

"I'm a very weird and very nerdy person." Addison smiled. "Okay… I'm going to have to go with _Jane Eyre._ The whole being shipped off to boarding school at a young age thing kind of resonates with me… Though my boarding school wasn't as bad as hers… And there was no crazy woman in the attic… Okay, so Jane and I didn't have much in common, but whatever. You?"

"_Frankenstein._" Meredith said without hesitation.

"Good choice." Addison nodded her approval.

"The whole being abandoned by a father figure thing sort of rung a bell, you know?" Meredith said.

Addison nodded. "Understandable. Okay, the next question… What do you think of having children?" She sighed and looked at Meredith. "Is Richard trying to kill me with these questions?"

"Why?" Meredith was confused. "What's wrong?"

Addison waved her hand dismissively. "You go first."

"Honestly? I can't even take good care of myself right now, so I can't imagine being responsible for another human being." Meredith admitted. "Maybe someday… But not right now or in the next seven years, thanks." She paused. "I know Derek said you were never ready to have children…"

"It wasn't exactly as simple as that…" Addison sighed. "Two years into our residency, I got pregnant… And I had a miscarriage at three months." She hugged her knees to her chest. "I guess nature knew as well as we did that we weren't ready… And I just never wanted to try again. I was scared."

Meredith bit her lip at the older woman's glassy eyes, and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Addison squinted the tears out of her eyes. "You know what? I refuse to believe that our lives are this depressing." She snatched Meredith's sheet of questions and stacked it with her own, then ripped both pages into quarters, which she tossed to the side. "From now on, we're making up our own questions. Fun questions. Light questions."

"Deal." Meredith agreed, glad to be out of dramatic territory.

"Okay, you go first… You can ask anything as long as it doesn't involve dead mothers or lost babies or tragic childhoods."

"Well… There is one thing I've always wondered…" Meredith paused. "Nah. I can't ask you that."

"Go for it." Addison encouraged.

"Okay, so I've wondered this since the first time I saw him… Is he…" Meredith's cheeks flushed slightly pink at the question. "Is McSteamy as, um, buff as he looks like he would be?"

Addison giggled girlishly. "Yes… And more so." She winked.

"More so than Derek?" Meredith had to ask, but she was timid about it.

Addison just laughed. "I'm sorry, but yes. Definitely." Both women turned to look at Derek and Mark, who noticed their looks and wore confused facial expressions. Addison and Meredith collapsed against each other, giggling like teenaged girls at a sleepover.

"You better watch out…" Mark smirked, looking over at Addison and Meredith's chummy conversation. "Your ex-wife and your girlfriend are getting a little comfortable over there…"

"I know." Derek muttered. "It concerns me."

"Afraid they're comparing notes on you?" Mark teased.

"Shut up, Mark."

* * *

"Favorite fruit?" Miranda asked.

"Peaches. You?"

"Me too."

"Damn, that's like the 5th thing we've had in common…"

Miranda continued reading. "Favorite sexual posi— What the hell, Richard?! What the hell kind of questions are these? That damn fool…"

"Doggy." Cristina said, without missing a beat.

"Me too." Miranda mumbled

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for that… You seem more like you'd like to be in charge." Cristina commented.

"And you don't?" Miranda looked at her pointedly.

"True… True."

"If you were the kind of person you despise what would you be wearing?"

"Something frilly and pink and tooty fruity… Basically, something out of Izzie's wardrobe, but she's the exception to that type of person… I don't despise her."

"Ditto."

"I can't believe we have so much in common!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!"

"Does this… Does this mean that I'm destined to become the next Nazi?" Cristina asked, her eyes wide.

Miranda snorted. "You wish, kid."

* * *

"So," Alex said. "I just thought of a plan to get us out of this whole camp situation."

"What's that?" George leaned forward with interest.

"We should have a fist fight… I mean, we've had a couple already, but this time, I could break your rib, and we'd have to go back to Seattle to get you fixed up. It's the perfect plan."

"The _perfect_ plan?!" George exclaimed. "How in the hell is that the perfect plan?"

"Because we'd get to go home." Alex explained it as though it should be completely obvious.

"But I'd have a broken rib!" George said.

"I'd make sure not to puncture your lung! It's just a little broken rib. It'd be a small price to pay, don't you think?"

"Why would _I_ have to be the one with the broken rib?" George demanded. "Why can't_ I _break _your _rib instead?"

Alex shrugged casually. "Because your wife's the bone surgeon and she would take care of you."

"No way! Forget it!"

"Fine… Then I guess you want to answer this question about your favorite Disney movie?" Alex asked.

George groaned. "Which rib do you want to break? I'll help."

* * *

"Look, why are we bothering with this? I hate you. You hate me. We should just leave it at that." Izzie said, throwing her list of questions down.

"I don't hate you, Izzie, but you seem hell-bent on hating me! Why?"

"You stole my best friend!"

"You alienated George all by yourself! If you had just accepted me and tried to get to know me, you wouldn't have lost your best friend!"

"You're full of it. You turned him against me." Izzie crossed her arms.

"The hell I did!" Callie exploded. "What the hell is your problem, Izzie? Are you in love with my husband?"

Izzie snorted. "Hardly!"

"Then stop acting like a jealous, seventh-grade girlfriend and start acting like a friend to him!" Callie yelled.

Preston and Richard were moving through their questions with ease – after all, Richard had hand-selected Preston to be his partner – when they heard Callie's outburst. Richard looked over at the two women and sighed.

"Well, I think things are going well… How about you?" Richard asked. Preston just shook his head.

* * *

No one knew how they ended up on the floor of the girl's side of the cabin in a circle a few hours later, playing Truth or Dare. After a long afternoon of icebreakers, they'd been allowed some free time to themselves, had showered, and had settled in for the evening. The tension was still heavy between Izzie and Callie, but the others were getting along fairly well. Someone had suggested playing the game as a joke, but no one could remember who it was, and no one would admit to it.

It was Alex's turn.

"Derek… Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Derek said, afraid of any dares that Alex might offer.

"What was Richard's whistle for when you were interns?" Alex smiled sweetly. He'd been waiting to ask that question all day.

"What whistle?" Izzie was confused.

"Oh, we're about to find out." Alex grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine. As interns, Addison and I were, uh… Attracted to empty on call rooms. Richard was tired of catching us in the act over and over again, so he…"

At first, Richard had disapproved of the game, but he was starting to get into it in spite of himself. He interrupted Derek, "I bought a whistle, and snuck into the room, because I knew they were in there… And I blew the whistle as hard as I could… Got them right in the middle of the act." He was clearly proud of himself. "Derek was so shocked that he bumped his head on the top bunk and cut it open, and she had to give him sutures!"

The noise level in the room increased as the other surgeons howled with laughter. Even Meredith and Mark had to laugh.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said that scar was from a motorcycle wreck…" Meredith said slowly.

"Oh, he told _everyone _that." Addison said.

Derek was sheepish. "Sorry. It sounded manlier than, 'I got caught having sex in an on-call room, and hit my head.'"

"They never did it on my watch again." Richard smirked.

"No, sir." Addison and Derek said simultaneously.

"All right…" Derek looked at Mark. "Truth or dare?"

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dare."

Derek nodded his head toward the closet. "Go in there with Addison for 7 minutes."

"Um, Derek, this isn't Seven Minutes in Heaven… This is Truth or Dare." Addison objected. The other surgeons looked equally confused by his request.

Derek shrugged. "So what? I'm combining the two."

Mark shot Derek a glare and stood up, offering his hand to Addison and pulling her up with him. "Fine. A dare's a dare. Let's go, Addie." He led her into the closet and they closed the door behind them.

Meredith leaned over and whispered to Derek, who was checking his watch. "Why in the hell would you send your ex-wife in a closet with the man she had an affair with?"

"I have my reasons…" Derek said, putting his arm around Meredith and giving her a squeeze.

Addison was completely confused, and echoing Meredith's sentiments from inside the closet. "Why in the hell did he send us in here together?"

"Because he knows." Mark sighed, and turned on the light in the closet, which was little more than a light bulb with a string hanging down from it. It provided very little light to them, but at least they weren't bumping into the walls.

"He knows what?" She was still confused.

"About our little deal."

"Oh," Addison said in realization. "So, basically, he's…"

"Trying to force me to crack."

* * *

_Sorry, long again! Will being stuck in a dark closet with Addison prove too tempting for Mark? What other truths and dares will our surgeons be subjected to? Here's a little preview… The chief is going to accept a dare! I know Truth or Dare gets done a lot, but I always think it's fun, and I hope you do, too. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw man, they turned the light on." Addison and Mark heard Alex's muffled voice outside.

"Maybe McSteamy likes to see what he's doing!" That voice was Cristina's.

"Okay, so he set this up… So, why don't we get some revenge on him?" Addison suggested in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Give him what he wanted. We'll make it look like we were about to do something… We'll take off our clothes, down to our underwear, and come up with some sort of sexy embrace."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be kind of cruel? Considering, you know, he walked in on us that time?"

Addison crossed her arms. "Isn't it kind of cruel that he's trying to tempt you into ruining your chances with me?"

"Good point." Mark turned around and began yanking his clothes off. "It's been 40 days, Addison. Come on. Even Lent only expects you to give things up for 40 days! But 60?"

Mark turned back around and stared at Addison, already undressed and standing before him in her red lace panties and matching bra. She never had mismatched underwear. Ever.

"Holy hell… Maybe you really are Satan…" Mark approached her and ran his fingertips down her bare sides. When he reached her hips, he gripped them and pulled her to him. instinctively.

"Hey!" Addison swatted his hands away. "This is supposed to be pretend, remember."

Mark groaned. "But you look so damn good…"

Addison flipped her head forward and began furiously shaking her red locks all around. "What the hell are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Creating sex hair." Addison explained, and flipped her head back up. Her hair was puffed out and wildly sticking out in all directions. She placed her hand on Mark's head and rubbed it around, giving him a "noogie" to create his "sex hair."

"Okay, so you stand there." Addison slid her leg up his so that it was bent, her inner thigh resting against his hip, leaving her standing on one foot. She pulled his arms around his waist and pressed their bodies together.

"Oh, wait! I have an idea." Mark knocked one of her bra straps off her shoulder.

"Good one! Now… Dip me back a little bit… Yes, like that, but don't drop me, damn it… Place your head here." Addison pointed to the area just below her collarbone and just above her cleavage. She let out a sigh. "Did I point to in between my boobs, Mark? Move your face where I told you to!"

Mark grinned. "I love it when you get bossy."

"Your seven minutes are up!" Derek called.

"Okay, now just wait for them to open the door… They'll do it, I know they will." Addison whispered. "Act surprised."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Let's open the door!" Cristina suggested.

"No, thanks." Derek muttered.

"I'll do it!" Alex walked over to the closet and threw the door open. "Wow, I think I just opened the door to the cover of a romance novel!" His eyes were very obviously fixed on Addison's barely covered body.

Derek opened his mouth, then closed it, his facial expression unreadable. Richard shook his head and dropped it into his hands, not really wanting to see the scene before him.

"Damnnnnn girl." Miranda shook her head.

"Yeowza!" Callie called out, then she looked over at her husband. George was staring at Addison, and his mouth was open.

"Oof!" George protested in response to Callie's elbow in his stomach.

Alex eyed Mark and Addison carefully. "They're faking it. They posed this."

"What? No, we didn't!" Mark insisted.

"Dude… Yeah, you did." Alex stepped over to Mark and Addison. "And you have it all wrong."

"So, you're an expert on sex in closets now?" Mark scoffed.

"Um, yeah. Kind of. First of all, her hair is way too messy. Second, you're holding her all wrong." He took Mark's arm, and tried to reposition them the way that he thought they should have been found.

"You know what? Forget it. I'll just show you." Alex said. Much to her surprise, he picked Addison up and wrapped her legs around his waist, gripped her butt, then pinned her against the wall. Addison took in a deep breath, hoping that he couldn't feel the way her heart was pounding. Alex looked over his shoulder at Mark. "If you guys were really about to do it in the closet, you would have _at least_ been right about here after 7 minutes. But probably naked."

Mark clenched his jaw. "All right, Karev… Put her down before _I_ pin _you_ against the wall, and not in a way you'd like."

Alex quickly, but gently, placed Addison back on the ground and walked out of the closet. Addison, though pink with embarrassment, couldn't help but grin a little bit at all of the attention that she was receiving from the two men.

"Addison… You were right." Meredith giggled, referring to their earlier conversation about Mark.

"I told you so!" Addison grinned.

"Right about what?" Derek looked at Meredith curiously.

"Nothing… Just something we were talking about earlier." Meredith winked at Addison.

"I really don't like you two being friends…" Derek muttered. "All right, Lady Chatterly, why don't you and your lover get your clothes back on?" His voice was bitter.

"Ohh, I got upgraded." Addison quipped, as she stepped into her satin pajama pants and pulled them up her body. "From just plain whore to literary whore. That's an improvement! But isn't that what you wanted, Derek? Didn't you want him to slip up?" She pulled her tank top back on.

"Slip up?" Meredith was confused, looking from Derek to Addison.

"I'll tell you later…" Derek said softly.

"Because, you know, even though you have someone else… Even though you didn't want me… It's not okay for anyone else to have me... Is it?" Addison was angry. Her hands were on her hips and she was practically yelling at him.

"I never said that, Addison."

"You didn't have to."

There was an awkward silence as the divorced couple stared each other down.

"Okay…" Derek muttered. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Fine." Addison flopped back down next to Callie.

"All right, enough of that." Mark finally yanked his t-shirt back over his head. "It's my turn now. Richard… Truth or dare?"

"You're asking the Chief?" George asked incredulously.

"Dude… You've got balls." Alex said.

"Dare." Richard said confidently.

"Are you insane?" Miranda asked, shocked. "It's Mark! Lord only knows what dirty things he'll have you doing."

"You must kiss one of the other players, on the lips. It's up to you who you kiss." Mark stated with a little grin.

"Don't even look at me." Addison put her hands up. "I've been enough of a whore in this game already."

"That'd be gross anyway… You're too much like a daughter to me." Richard looked around the room helplessly. "But it would be really weird to kiss any of you people." He looked at Alex. "Who would you kiss, Karev?"

"I'd go with the model, sir." Alex smirked. "She's a pretty damn good kisser."

"Right, the model… I mean, Izzie…" Richard looked at her nervously.

Izzie gave him a reassuring smile, though she was mentally kicking Mark for issuing the dare, and Alex for suggesting her as a candidate. "It's fine. It's just a little kiss."

Izzie and Richard both crawled across the circle and met in the middle. Richard timidly placed his lips against Izzie's, and the surgeons looked on in shock when it became obvious that Izzie was putting a bit more effort to the kiss than was necessary. After a few moments, Richard broke away awkwardly, and the two crawled back to their seats.

"Did you just slip him tongue?" Cristina hissed to Izzie, after Izzie had settled back into the spot beside her.

Izzie shrugged and whispered back, low enough that Richard couldn't hear her. "The poor guy just got divorced… Might as well give him a little thrill. And I thought you said you brought alcohol."

"I'm saving it for tomorrow." Cristina whispered back. "We'll _really_ need it then."

"Cristina…" Richard cleared his throat. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cristina said without hesitating.

"Of course…" Preston said, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Preston kissed her lips gently. "You just never back down from a challenge."

"I dare you to hug everyone in the room." Richard said.

Cristina's face fell. "Hug people? Seriously? Can't I walk around naked instead or something?"

"Nope. Hugs."

"Ugh…" Cristina grimaced, and slowly rose to her feet. "Fine." She quickly made her way around the room, offering stiff, brief hugs to each of her colleagues – except Preston and Meredith, who received genuine hugs. When she reached Alex, he pulled her in tightly and held onto her. Just to bother her.

"Aggghh! Get your paws off of me!" Cristina wriggled out of his embrace.

Alex was laughing. "Why do you hate hugs so much?"

"I just... Do." Cristina shuddered. "Okay… I got everyone, and it was absolutely horrible… So, Addison… Truth or dare?" Cristina asked.

"Truth. I can't handle any more dares tonight."

"So you love men…" Cristina gave side-glances to Derek, Mark, and Alex. "Obviously. We definitely get that… But have you ever done anything with a woman?"

As though on cue, Derek and Mark started snickering.

Addison rolled her eyes. "You guys are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope!" Derek said. "Not as long as there is breath in my body!"

Cristina sat back with a grin, satisfied. "I guess that's a yes."

"Are you going to tell it, or shall we?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Okay, fine." Addison sighed. "Derek and I were dating senior year of college, and Mark was dating this girl named Stephanie. One time, the four of us were in the dorms and we got really, really drunk, and Mark and Derek got Stephanie and me to make out. Happy?"

"Very!" Mark said with a wink, sharing a high five with Derek.

"Wow… Taking advantage of drunk women by putting them in lesbian situations?" Alex pondered. "Nice."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Miranda. Truth or dare?"

Miranda groaned. "Truth…"

"What's your 'magic number'?" Addison asked.

"Of sexual partners?"

"Uh-huh."

"3."

"Aw." Addison pouted. "You're no fun."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Neither are you then, Miss Two."

"Seriously? Just Derek and Mark?" Callie was surprised.

"Uh-huh. I was shy! And ridiculously dorky until I was like 20!"

"Well, at least you picked hot ones…"

"Oh, George!" Miranda sang out. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us about when you lost your virginity." Miranda demanded.

"Oh, God." George dropped his head into his hands. "Can I still take the dare?"

"Too late!" Preston said. "You can't bend the rules."

"Sure he can. The dare is more fun for me anyway. Okay, George… You, Alex, and Preston are going to have a dance contest." Miranda paused. "In your underwear."

"All right, deal." George agreed, standing up.

"Is the story of losing your virginity really that bad, George?" Meredith asked.

Callie nodded. "It's pretty bad."

"Wait, how did I get included in this?" Preston protested.

"Because you were acting like a damn goody good by not letting him bend the rules. Now strip!"

"Wait, but how did _I_ get included in this?" Alex asked.

"Because you're man candy!" Miranda said with a grin.

Preston and Alex stood up beside George and all three men slowly removed their clothes to the catcalls of the women in the room.

"Nuh uh! George has Scooby Doo boxers!" Izzie giggled.

"I can't believe you guys are letting them degrade you like this." Derek shook his head slowly at the three men. "Am I the only attending who hasn't ended up in my underwear tonight?"

"Yes, you are, because I don't want to see you in your drawers." Miranda informed him.

"Wait, why not?" Derek pouted. "Now I'm starting to feel left out."

Preston, Alex, and George looked at each other, then back at Miranda. "Um, we have no music." George pointed out.

"Wait, wait… Yes, we do!" Izzie rushed over to her bed and dug through her duffel bag, triumphantly retrieving her pink iPod Nano and its dock with speakers. George, Alex, and Preston groaned.

"Can I pick the song, Miranda? Oh, please!" Izzie begged.

"Go ahead."

Izzie ran through the list of songs on her MP3 player. "Okay, if I were a stripper… This would be my song." She hit play.

The rock sounds of Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" resounded loudly in the small cabin.

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, Hey, hey!  
Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough…_

"You know…" George called out over the music as he awkwardly bent his hips back and forth. "I used to think that this song was saying 'pour shook up Ramen on me.'"

Alex rolled his eyes. "You would." He had apparently spent more time in bars in college than the other two, because his hips swiveled much more naturally, and he threw in more advanced moves, even lowering himself to the floor at times.

"Woo woo!" Cristina scrambled to find her wallet, seized a $1 bill from it, and stuck it in the waistband of Preston's boxers.

"I see your $1…" Addison said, snatching a bill from her own wallet. "And I raise you $10." She tucked the money into Alex's boxers with a wink.

"You're not getting this back, you know." Alex bantered.

"Get your ass out of my face, Burke!" Richard said, covering his eyes.

"Hey, that looks like fun! I want to play!" Callie said, and jumped up to join George. "You're too stiff!" She danced against him, her back to him, doing moves that would have gotten her reprimanded at a high school dance.

"Oh, they're_ not_ going to out dance us." Cristina, always one for competition, jumped up and crossed over to Preston. He grabbed her hips and grinded his own against her. They moved well together, though they were a bit too animated with each other.

"Wait a minute, I'm _not_ going to be the only one without a partner!" Alex did a quick scan of the room, and pulled Addison to her feet. "_Your_ ass is _mine_ this time!"

"Karev!" Addison exclaimed. "I'm not going to…"

Alex pressed his body against hers, holding her back against him by pressing one hand to her stomach. Addison relented. Apparently, she hadn't spent all of her time in college with her nose in the books either, because she moved rather naturally herself. The two laughed and danced together while Mark fought to keep the irritated expression off his face. Alex ran his hands down her hips and thighs, and she rubbed back against him, tossing her hair wildly in true rocker fashion – causing Mark nearly to bite a hole through his lip in annoyance.

"You look a bit distressed." Derek commented to Mark.

"Shut up, Derek."

"This is a tough contest to judge…" Miranda remarked, watching the outlandish scene in front of her. "I mean, Callie and George just look so ridiculous that they should get points because I feel sorry for them. Cristina and Burke have some nice moves, but they look like they're going to break something… Like a bone or a tendon. Sorry guys, Alex and Addison win."

"Of course we do!" Alex said with a smirk, giving Addison a quick hug. "We're the hottest."

"Okay, let's move along… I believe it's George's turn." Mark said, failing to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Meredith." George said breathlessly as he pulled his clothes back on. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your worst sexual experience?" George asked, the first thing that came to mind.

"Um…" Meredith laughed nervously. "I don't think you want me to answer that."

"Ohhh. I think you just did." Mark said, stifling a laugh.

Meredith cleared her throat. "So, Izzie. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Damn, it's getting boring now that everyone's picking truth." Cristina complained.

"Did you ever pose nude when you were a model?" Meredith asked curiously.

Izzie took a deep breath. "Topless. Once. Tastefully done, thanks."

"Got a copy of that anywhere?" Alex asked with an impish grin.

"Kiss my ass, Alex."

"Bend over, Izzie."

"Anyway…" Izzie's eyes traveled around the room. Everyone had participated, except one person. "Callie. Truth or dare?"

Callie sighed, not wanting to accept either from Izzie. "Truth."

"Why did you marry George?"

Callie threw up her hands. "Why did I see that coming? Because I love him, Izzie. Okay? No ulterior motives. I just love him, and I wish you would get the hell over it."

Izzie glared at Callie. Richard kicked himself back into chief mode and cleared his throat. "All right, everyone… That's enough fun for one night. You all should get some sleep. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow."

* * *

A loud sound in the middle of the night roused Addison from her sleep. It sounded similar to a train, but it couldn't be. The camp was in the woods, miles from any trains. Her ear localized to the sound. It was coming from below her. Addison stuck her head over the edge of the bunk bed to see a sleeping Meredith, snoring heavily. She looked around the room. No one else seemed to be bothered by it… Perhaps they were used to snoring sleepers, but Addison wasn't. Neither Derek nor Mark had ever snored, and Addison was a light sleeper. Addison plucked her pillow from the mattress and wrapped it around her head, trying to shut out the noise. No such luck.

She had an idea. With a sigh, she slowly climbed down the ladder. She quietly padded barefoot into the men's part of the cabin and squinted in the dark next to Mark and Derek's bunk bed. Mark on the top bunk, Derek on the bottom. Just had she had guessed. Just as it had always been. Addison smiled slightly. Mark and Derek had roomed together for 4 years in college – possibly the longest time in history that any two people have been able to stand each other in a cramped dorm room – and they always had that arrangement. Derek had a slight fear of heights. _He and Meredith have that in common_, Addison thought.

Something was different though, this time. In their senior year, when Addison and Derek started dating, she would occasionally sneak into their room and climb into bed beside Derek in the middle of the night. But 15 years later, she found herself carefully climbing up the ladder past Derek, up to his ex-best friend's bunk. It felt a little strange, even after all of those years.

Mark awoke abruptly when he felt her weight sink in next to him. "Huh? What's wrong, Ads?"

She put a finger to his lips and whispered back to him very softly. "Shh… Don't wake everyone. Meredith snores horribly, and I can't sleep… Can I sleep with you?"

Mark's notorious smirk twitched at his lips. "So, _now_ you're asking to sleep with me…"

Addison rolled her eyes and placed one foot on the top rung of the ladder to descend. "Okay, you know what? Never mind."

"Oh, shut up." Mark whispered, and pulled her into his arms, so that his bare chest was resting against her back. Addison found herself momentarily unable to breathe. She'd missed it. For over 40 days, she hadn't been held by Mark that way, and she suddenly realized that she missed it.

"Don't let me fall." Addison whispered, looking nervously over the edge of the bed, which wasn't quite big enough for both of them. His arms tightened around her waist. She felt his lips graze softly against her bare shoulder just before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was rudely awakened by a shrill whistle the next morning. "Holy shit!" Addison sat up suddenly, forgetting that she wasn't really supposed to be in Mark's bed. "That brings back some baaaaddd memories."

Upon hearing her voice, Derek leaned his head out from under the bunk and looked up at them. "Did you guys have _sex_ above me?" Derek had a horrified and disgusted expression on his face.

"Derek… I was your roommate for four years. Did you ever know me to have mastered the fine art of having quiet sex on the top bunk?" Mark asked, sitting up with a yawn.

"No." Derek and Addison said at the same time. Addison had, of course, been unfortunate enough to hear some of Mark's experiences in college when she slept with Derek.

"All right, people." Richard said, herding all of the women into the men's part of the cabin.

"Mark has a girl in his bed." Derek complained to Richard.

"Only because his girlfriend snores sooooo loudly that I couldn't sleep!" Addison dramatically defended herself to Richard.

"Oops." Meredith's face flushed. "Sorry…"

Richard rolled his eyes. "You people are worse than children. I don't really care. I don't want to hear it." He moved to the center of the room. "We're switching partners this morning… We're going co-ed. Grey and Sloan, Torres and Burke, Montgomery and Karev, Bailey and Shepherd, Yang and O'Malley… And Stevens, you're with me. Everyone get dressed. I want to get started."

"What are we doing this time?" Preston asked with a sigh.

Richard grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

_Hmm… Yes, we will see._

_I'm glad most of you said you like long, because it's hard to write with 12 people without it being long._

_I'd like to tell you that I didn't dance around my apartment to "Pour Some Sugar on Me" when writing that scene… But I'd be lying. Thank God, I don't have a roomie!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I will no longer be dancing around to "Pour Some Sugar on Me," because my fiancé found it scary. :(_

_I know you guys want to know if it's going to end up Maddison or Addisex, but what kind of fun would it be if I just flat-out told you that:P I can promise you that it will end up one or the other (I'm not going to sneak a random Addek in or anything), but just let me play it out for you guys. :)_

_As always, I love and appreciate all of the reviews... I'm not a creative writer. The graduate degree I'm working on is in the exact opposite of creative writing (professional writing and editing)… Like the boring stuff. Like grant writing, technical writing, and that kind of stuff… So, that's why sometimes I just HAVE to do something creative, and it really means a lot to you that you guys like this... Soooo… Thanks. :)_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, you men folk… Seriously!" Izzie yelled. She came out of the bathroom, holding her toothbrush in one hand as though it was a dagger. "You all spent 8 years in college, and you can't put the damn toilet seat down and flush?!"

"Did you fall in?" Mark smirked. Izzie glared at him and stormed back into the bathroom.

"When you guys get dressed, make sure you put on appropriate clothes for the canoeing." Richard announced.

Cristina poked her head out of the bathroom, her toothbrush in her mouth. "Canoofing?!" She exclaimed around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Yes, canoeing."

"Do we look like Cherokees or something?" George muttered.

"I like canoeing." Derek boasted. "I'm an Eagle Scout." George rolled his eyes.

Richard looked to Meredith. "Will you be okay with this, Mer? With being around the water? It isn't very deep."

Meredith nodded confidently. "I'll be fine, chief, but thanks for asking." She ignored the concerned look that Derek was giving her.

"All right then. Get dressed, get breakfast, and be by the lake in 30 minutes."

* * *

The lake was large, spanning several hundred feet of the camp, with a small stone bridge expanding over the narrowest part.

"So, the Dirty Mistresses' Club convenes again." Mark commented, his strong arms working the paddles of the canoe he shared with Meredith.

"Actually, neither of us are dirty mistresses anymore, since the divorce." Meredith pointed out.

"Hmm, you're right… We may need a new nickname… The Home Wreckers' Association?"

"That could work." Meredith suddenly remembered something. "Hey, wait… Why did Derek send you and Addison in the closet together? He said he was going to tell me, but he never did."

"Addison told me that she'd give a relationship with me a chance if I didn't have sex with anyone for 60 days."

"Not even her?" Mark shook his head. "Wow… That must suck… From what I've heard, you two have been like rabbits since you got to town... Ummm, I mean… Sorry." Meredith blushed.

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, it's officially day 41, and I'm going strong."

"So… Derek was trying to get you to break your deal by putting you in a sexy situation." Meredith said slowly.

"Right."

"That's kind of evil…"

"Isn't it, though?"

"What feelings do you have for Addison, exactly?"

Mark sighed and let the rows sit still for a moment. "I love her, Meredith. Admittedly, in the past, I was the type of guy who screwed other guys' wives without much thought about it. But not my best friend's wife. It wasn't mindless, horny screwing. Derek wasn't there and I was. We spent time together. I practically _dated_ her during that time."

"What do you mean you 'dated' her?"

"I took her out to dinner, I took her out to movies, I took her to Broadway… I took her everywhere that her husband was supposed to and didn't. I was basically dating her. Then it happened. No alcohol, by the way. I know a lot of people gossip that we must have been drunk."

"Keep going."

Mark looked at Meredith skeptically. "You're not going to charge me hundreds of dollars an hour for this like my shrink does, are you?"

"Well, that all depends on how screwed up you really are." Meredith gave him a small smile. "Tell me about your childhood."

"Mom and dad were busy with their jobs, and I was an only child… Instead of bothering to love me, they tried to mollify me with money and material items. Addie and I have that in common. Did she tell you about why she ended up in boarding school?" Meredith nodded. "Okay. I thought she might have." Mark said.

"So… Of the three of you… Derek dad died when he was a kid… Addison hasn't had a mom since she was 12, and her dad kind of ignored her… And both of your parents ignored you."

"Yeah, basically."

"So, none of you know how to have a functional healthy relationship because you weren't raised with a model of one."

"Exactly."

"Yeah, I'm in that club too." Meredith sighed. "So, I'm sorry… But I don't have much advice for you."

"I didn't figure you would."

* * *

"McDreamy!" Miranda's voice snapped Derek out of his daze from staring at Mark and Meredith. "If you're a damn Eagle Scout and you love canoeing so much, here's a novel idea. Help me _row_ this damn glorified shoe."

"Sorry." Derek mumbled. "I was just…"

"You were just watching Mark like a hawk with your woman." Miranda finished.

"Yes, basically." Derek admitted.

"You really think he's going to do something with her out in the middle of this lake? Would you please… I'm being nice and saying please here, Shepherd… Stop treating that woman like a damn child?"

"What?" Derek's head whipped around to look at Miranda. "I do _not _treat her like a child."

Miranda snorted. "The hell you don't. I know she looks like a kid, but that doesn't mean you need to treat her like one."

"She's fragile."

"She's not as fragile as you make her out to be."

"She's more fragile than Addison ever was. She has to be handled carefully."

"So basically, you like to be the hero with her and you try to protect her from everything."

Derek crossed his arms. "Why am I getting bitched at for being a good boyfriend?"

"Because crippling her is _not_ you being a good boyfriend."

"Crippling her? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"You obviously need to find a balance between crippling and ignoring… Because you thought Addison didn't need that kind of care, so you ignored her, and she cheated on you. Now you're smothering Meredith. There has to be something in between those two extremes, Shepherd."

"I don't recall asking for advice about my love life. Why do you care, anyway?"

Miranda sighed. "Look, Meredith's my intern… One of my favorite interns. She has limitless potential to be a damn good surgeon. Do you realize that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then start acting like you realize it."

* * *

"I'll admit, you're better with the oars than I thought you'd be." Alex complimented Addison.

Addison gave him a playful glare. "What, you thought I'd be horrible at it just because I'm a girl?"

"Something like that, yes." Alex reached out with one hand and tucked strand that had fallen out of Addison's ponytail back behind her ear.

Addison blushed at his touch. "I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

A lopsided grin played on Alex's lips. "I bet you do."

"Oh, shut up, Alex!"

"So, I think I made McSteamy pretty jealous last night." Alex declared proudly.

"Was that your goal in everything that you did last night?"

"Nah… My goal was to get my hands on your curves." Alex grinned again. "Oh, and thanks for the 10 bucks by the way."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Well, you _definitely_ succeeded at getting your hands on me..."

Alex leaned in closer to her. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you did enjoy it?"

"I didn't say that either."

"It has to be one or the other…"

"Speaking of McSteamy…" Addison pointed to under the bridge.

"What happened to you guys?" Alex asked, noticing that Mark and Meredith seemed to have their canoe wedged at the corner of the bridge.

"Well, clearly we're stuck under this bridge." Mark said with a sigh.

"Here, let me help you…" Alex reached over the edge of the canoe, latched onto Meredith and Mark's, and pulled.

"If you don't watch out, you're going to tip us—" Addison didn't get to finish her warning.

In the process of helping Mark and Meredith pull out of the corner, Alex upset the balance of the canoe and caused it to wobble back and forth. Alex tried to balance regain balance, but failed, causing the canoe to tip over – and, because his hand was on Meredith and Mark's canoe, he pulled that one down with him. All four surgeons hit the water with a splash. To their surprise, the lake wasn't deep at all – only about 5 feet. Once they realized they weren't in any immediate danger, they started laughing.

"Everyone okay over there?" Richard yelled.

"We're fine, chief!" Alex called back.

Addison used her palms to shove a wall of water at Alex. "You should have listened to me!"

Alex sputtered a little on the lake water, and splashed her back. "I tried, but your warning was too late!" He lay back and allowed his arms to slice through the water. He kicked his feet, propelling him a few feet away from the others. "This water feels awesome. I haven't been swimming in ages."

"Why does my face hurt?" Mark wondered.

"Mark, you're bleeding!" Addison waded her way over to him and examined his face. "It's your chin. You must have bumped it on the canoe when it tipped. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Come on… Let's get out of the water and I'll suture it for you."

"I'm sure it's not bad enough for stitches." Mark protested.

Alex quickly swam back over to them and peeked over Addison's shoulder. "Dude, yeah it is." Meredith nodded her agreement.

"Okay, then I'll do it myself." Mark said.

"Oh, come on. I'm not letting you do that again. Let me help you." Addison dabbed the blood away from his chin with her thumb to get a better look at the cut. "It definitely needs a few sutures… I'm sure that the chief brought supplies."

"Have you not seen the scar that you left on Derek's forehead?" Mark asked. He tried to look sincere, but his voice was teasing.

"Hey!" Addison pouted. "I was an intern. Cut me some slack. I'm excellent at it now, thank you very much."

"You won't mess up my beautiful face?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Please don't make me vomit. No one would ever notice anyway, since you _never_ shave."

"AHHH!!!" Meredith shrieked.

"What?!" Addison, Alex, and Mark said at once, alarmed.

"A fish just rubbed up against my leg!" Meredith shuddered.

Derek, who was on the other side of the lake with Bailey, looked over at Meredith with concern. "Are you guys okay?! Meredith?" He shouted.

"We're fine!" Meredith called back. "There are just icky fish rubbing up against my leg!"

"Richard!" Addison yelled. "Did you bring medical bag? Mark got cut."

"It's under my bed." Richard called back. "Do you need help?"

"We've got it covered!"

"You guys go ahead. Mer and I will take care of the canoes." Alex said.

"We will?" Meredith said doubtfully, looking at her tiny arms, which were not particularly useful for lifting heavy objects.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Okay, _I_ will take care of the canoes."

* * *

"Ow!" Mark whimpered quietly from his spot on Richard's bed as Addison disinfected his wound. "That stings."

Addison arched a perfectly shaped brow. "This from the man who sewed up his own face?"

"That was different… It's not like I enjoyed it! What was I supposed to do? My ass got laid flat by Derek. I had to save face… Pardon the pun."

"So basically…" Addison began to suture the cut. "You were trying to save your manhood."

"Hey, I was trying to be the good guy, saving my damsel in distress from a loveless marriage—"

"Were you a novelist, in a previous life, Mark?" Addison interrupted. "Because really, you have the most creative way of telling stories…" She rolled her eyes.

Mark ignored her. "As I was saying… Damsel in distress, loveless marriage… But somehow, I ended up the bad guy!"

Addison laughed lightly. "It's all right. I'm the bad girl."

"We could be bad together…" Mark smirked.

Addison glared at him. "Do you realize that I am holding a sharp, pointy object to your face right now?"

"You know you miss the sex too."

"Don't flatter yourself." Addison snipped the thread and carefully placed a bandage over the perfectly stitched cut. "All done."

"It still hurts…" Mark whined.

Addison took his face gently in her hands and dropped a tender kiss on top of the bandage she had just placed. "There. Is that better, you big baby?"

His grin was back. "Maybe a little, but you know what would help even more?"

"Don't push it." Addison said sternly.

"Okay, okay."

"What did you and Meredith talk about in the canoe?" Addison asked. She tried to let her comment come out casually, but of course, she failed.

"Stuff." Mark shrugged. "You."

"Me?" Addison asked curiously. "What about me?"

"Just… Stuff. What about you and Karev?"

"Stuff."

"You haven't slept with him, have you?" Mark asked suddenly.

"No!" Addison laughed and shook her head fervently. "Is sex the only thing you ever think about?"

"No. I also think about you, and plastic surgery, and coffee, and… Ummm… I guess that's it."

"A very fulfilling thought process you have there, Mark." Addison rolled her eyes and stood up. "We should join the others."

Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Wait… I know that this is completely out of the blue, but Meredith said I should tell you… So I'm just going to do it. I just wanted you to know... Charlene was the only woman that I slept with in New York."

"What?"

"Anyone else you heard about was just a rumor. Doesn't make it better, I know, but she was the only one I slept with."

"Okay." Addison said quietly, staring down at the medical kit. She had nothing else to say about it.

"And I did it because I was stupid... Because I was falling in love with my best friend's wife, I'd never been in love before, and I didn't know how to handle it. I told Meredith I would tell you all of this, so there, I told you."

Addison sighed. "Okay, to be fair… I have sort of a confession too… Something I should have admitted a while ago."

"What's that?"

"Our baby? I aborted it because…" Addison lowered her eyes. She had to call their child "it." She couldn't think of it as though it had been a person. It was too painful to think that it had been real. "Because I was afraid I'd be a horrible mother, as much as I was afraid you'd be a terrible father."

Mark looked confused, and took her hand. "But you're great with babies. Why would you have worried about that?"

Addison dabbed a tear from the corner of her eye with her index finger. "It's a whole lot easier to operate on a baby, even the most complicated surgery, than it is to raise one."

"You'll be a great mom when you're ready, Addie." Mark brushed his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand.

Addison laughed bitterly. "It's not going to happen for me. It's too late, Mark. "

He pressed one finger under her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. "It doesn't have to be."

Addison stared at him for a few moments. She wondered if he was serious. She wondered what he was offering. She wondered if she could trust him. The sadness and uncertainty in her eyes caused a stab of pain in his chest. He was slowly leaning in to kiss her when the door to the cabin opened. Addison jumped back from Mark at the sound and whipped her head to the door.

"Hey!" Alex said when he entered the men's area of the bunk. He looked between the two of them, sensing that he might have come in at the wrong moment. "Ummm… The chief asked me to check on Dr. Sloan… You all right, dude?"

Mark cleared his throat and stood up. "Yeah, thanks. Dr. Montgomery did a great job with the sutures."

"Good… He wants us all back outside. He said that the canoeing is off, but he has something else planned for us.

"Perfect." Mark muttered.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the surgeons found themselves inside the arts and crafts cabin of the camp facility, where many colors of embroidery floss and pairs of scissors were laid out on the tables, waiting for them.

"Friendship bracelets? Seriously?" Callie said with disdain.

"Okay, I had nothing else planned until after lunch, and I thought the canoeing would last that long, but since some of you can't stay upright… I had to think of a new activity fast." Richard explained. "Look at it this way… It'll help with your surgical dexterity. Stay near your partner from this morning."

The surgeons shuffled around the table and sat down, grabbing different colors of thread and cutting them. Some of them – like Izzie, Miranda, Meredith, and Addison – were having more fun with the project than they would have ever admitted.

"What are your two favorite colors?" Alex asked Addison.

"Pink and black."

Alex cut a length of pink embroidery thread and a length of black. He tied a knot in the top of them.

"Okay, so I have no idea how to do this…" Alex looked over at Addison, who was making a rather complicated bracelet with six colors. "How do you know how to do this?"

Addison shrugged. "I taught this when I was a camp counselor."

"Is there anything you're _not_ good at?"

"Men?" Addison laughed.

"I certainly like you, so you seem to be fine in that department to me…" Alex said, and his hand was on her thigh.

"Yeah, right." Addison laughed again, nervously this time. "So, do you have any idea what you're doing with that string?"

"None at all." Alex turned his focus back to his bracelet. He experimentally tried tying some knots in it, which didn't work out as he planned. He finally settled for twisting the two strings together, like a rope, and tied it off at the end with a knot. Addison felt a small electric tingle jolt through her body as his fingers skimmed over her wrist to tie the bracelet around it loosely.

"See, now we're officially friends." Alex said with a wink, and placed a gentle kiss on Addison's cheek.

* * *

After the arts and crafts session and lunch, the surgeons were allowed a little free time, which Preston and Cristina decided to take advantage of in the woods. Preston covered Cristina's lips with his and backed her up against a tree, his fingers threading their ways into her hair. Cristina let out a little moan and let her lips travel down his neck.

"You know… I saw a tree house earlier…" Preston said with a little smirk on his face. "It's right over there…" Preston pointed to a tree that was several feet away.

"I saw it too. Let's go." Cristina and Preston walked towards the tree house, which looked like it could have belonged to a child. It was resting firmly on the large branches of the tree, made of wood itself, with a makeshift ladder made of small boards that were nailed to the bark.

Cristina grinned back at Preston as she started to climb the ladder. "This feels so naughty."

"Oh my God!" Cristina heard Addison's voice as she reached a point on the ladder where she could see into the tree house.

Cristina saw that she wasn't alone and quickly scrambled back down the ladder. "Okay, never mind… We weren't the only ones with that idea. The tree house is definitely occupied by partially naked people."

"Did I hear Addison up there?" Preston asked with an arched brow.

"Uh-huh."

"Who was she with…?"

* * *

_I wonder whom she was with… Hmmm… _

_I'm so evil, hahaha. :)_

_Sorry there weren't really canoe scenes with the others… I had nothing for the others to talk about together… For example, what in the heck would Callie and Preston ever talk about?? So, we'll see a lot more of the others in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Blame this website... This would have been up yesterday if it had been functioning correctly._

_This one is much shorter than what I've been writing, but it means that the next section will go up sooner. That chapter has angst... Oh, did I mention that you will also find out whether this is Addex or Maddison in that chapter... :) _

_This is just some comic relief in between with some transition to Richard's next great idea is. I thought it was kind of funny. But it may not be. lol. :)_

_Just a reminder that I still don't own anything (except the DVDs and a ringtone of the theme on my cell phone) and I am still making nooooo money off of this… And no copyright infringement is intended. :)_

* * *

Cristina shrugged as they walked back towards the cabin. "I couldn't tell… I just saw the back of a head." 

"It… It was a guy, right?" Preston asked carefully.

"Yes, it was a guy!"

"Well, whose hair did it look like?"

"Okay, so I didn't exactly stick around long enough to check out his hair that much! I saw naked and I got the hell out of there!"

"Just please tell me it wasn't Derek."

"No, I do know that the hair wasn't fabulous enough to be Derek's. It's gotta be Alex or McSteamy."

"Well, it definitely wasn't Derek, because there he is with Meredith." Preston pointed to the couple, who was approaching them.

"What are you guys doing?" Cristina asked.

"We were going to look at this tree house that Derek found." Meredith said.

"Yeah, you might want to forget that idea." Cristina said with a laugh, grabbing Meredith's arm and swinging her around so that they were all walking back toward the cabin.

"Why?" Derek looked at her, confused.

"It's um… Occupied." Preston said.

"By who?" Derek asked.

"Your ex-wife." Cristina blurted out, receiving an elbow in the side of Preston. "Hey, ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Why did you tell him that?" Preston hissed.

"It just came out!"

"Was she up there with Mark?" Derek asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Well… We're not sure." Preston said.

"You're not sure?" Meredith asked. "What do you mean?"

"It could have been either McSteamy or Alex… All I saw was the back of his head." Cristina explained. "Were either of them back at the cabin?"

Derek and Meredith shook their heads. "No…" Meredith said. "I haven't seen either of them since lunch."

"It wasn't a three-way, was it?" Preston asked Cristina. "I mean, is there any chance that both of them were…"

"No! Addison is horny, but she's not _that_ kinky… There were 2 people up there. Addison and a guy."

"Wait a minute… Why were either of you going up there anyway? I thought you both had a fear of heights?" Preston looked at them skeptically.

"Not when it comes to, um, certain activities." Meredith said, giving Derek's hand a squeeze.

"Hold on. Does either Alex or McSteamy have a fear of heights? Where are they sleeping?"

"No… They're both on the top bunks."

"Damn, there goes that theory." Cristina sighed. "We have to figure out who it was."

"Why?" Preston asked. "The woman got lucky… Just leave her alone. Why do you care who it was with?"

"Because, I have to know everything." Cristina stated simply. "We have an hour until the end of our free time, so we'll wait for all of them to get back, then we'll pounce… Here's my plan…" Cristina gestured for the others to gather around her.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Cristina found Addison lounging on her bunk, looking over some paperwork that she had brought with her. 

"So… Did you have a good time with the mystery doctor in the tree house?" Cristina asked from below her, leaning casually against the bunk bed.

"Mystery doctor?" Addison looked down at her. "You mean you didn't see who it was?"

"Nope… I was hoping you'd want to tell me."

Addison started laughing. "Yang, if you think I'm sharing the details of my sex life with you, you're crazy. I like to keep my sex life private."

Cristina burst into laughter of her own, eliciting a glare from Addison. "I'm sorry… It's just that your sex life fuels the hospital rumor mill."

"Well, not anymore."

"I'd hate for the whole hospital to find out about the tree house…"

"You're attempting to blackmail me?" Addison's voice was amused.

"Maybe…"

"You know, Yang…" Addison removed her reading glasses. "I'm still your attending… I know how much you _love _my specialty, and I can make your residency a living hell. Would you like to spend it playing in placenta? It can be arranged."

"Um… No."

"Then I suggest you forget you saw anything."

Cristina walked back outside and rejoined Preston, Meredith, and Derek, cursing under her breath. "That woman really is Satan."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all!" Derek said. "What happened?"

"I tried to blackmail her."

"Oh, no no no." Derek laughed. "You_ never_ try to blackmail Addison. It just doesn't work. She'll find something worse to counter-blackmail you with."

"So I noticed." Cristina sighed. "But, it's okay. We move on to plan B. We still have about a half an hour until we have to report back to the chief, so let's see what we can do."

* * *

"So, Dr. Sloan." Meredith plopped down next to Mark, who was sunbathing out by the lake in a pair of swimming trunks. She tried to tear her eyes away from his strong chest. "How do you feel about trees?"

"Trees?" Mark lowered his sunglasses and looked at her with confusion. "You mean like the tall, leafy things?"

"Yeah, those."

"Ummm… Trees are great. It's really nice of them to provide us with all of that oxygen." Mark was looking at her as though she'd lost it. "Are you okay there, Mer? Have you been out in the sun too long? You're showing signs of heat stroke…"

Meredith giggled. "No, I'm fine… I'm fine. I just wondered what you thought about trees, because I really like trees. In fact, I even had a tree house growing up. Did you?"

"Nope, can't say that I did." Mark shoved his sunglasses back up his nose with his index finger. "Derek did, though."

"Oh, I bet you guys were so cute, playing in the tree house."

"Um, sure, I guess so."

"Did you ever think about doing anything, you know, naughty up there?"

"With Derek?" Mark choked. "Hell no!"

"No! I mean with… You know. Girls."

"We were 8, Mer. Even_ I _didn't think about sex at age 8."

"Have you been in one since then?"

"Nope."

"Right… Okay, well, I was just thinking about you and wondering if you like tree houses… So, I'll see ya later!" Meredith got up and walked back toward Cristina, knowing that she had not only sounded crazy, but like she was definitely up to something. She was terrible at keeping a poker face.

"No luck?" Cristina asked.

"Nope…" Meredith sighed. "Maybe because I sucked at trying to get the information out of him."

"Well, I didn't have any luck with Alex either. He said he's never even been inside of a tree house."

"One of them is definitely lying."

"Yeah… But which one?" Cristina wondered.

* * *

"All right, doctors…" Richard said, once their free time was over. He had gathered them back into the cabin for his next announcement. "Tonight, we're camping out." 

"Out?" Izzie repeated. "As in outdoors? As in… In the grass or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Richard said.

"But we didn't bring any sleeping bags." Callie said, thinking that she might have gotten them off of the hook by pointing out that fact.

"Doesn't matter. The camp has a supply. We're going to borrow them."

"How convenient." George said sarcastically.

Richard shot him a glare. "So, you will all need to pitch in to set up camp… You'll need to collect wood for the campfire… Everything."

"Are we at least going to have tents?" Alex asked.

"Nope. We'll be sleeping under the stars."

"Damn it…" Miranda muttered. "This is about the worst damn weekend of my life."

* * *

_I didn't write the Cristina/Alex conversation about tree houses because I didn't think it would have gone much differently than the Mark/Meredith one… And I wanted a sunbathing McSteamy… Hehe._

_I know, I know… You guys still don't know who was in the tree house, but don't kill me. I promise that there's method to my madness and you will find out in the next chapter, which is actually already half-written, so it will be up very, very soon if you guys are nice. :)_

_The next chapter is better too, I promise… More characters... Some romance... And someone asked for some MerDer addressing how he treats her like a child, so I will work that in. I'll try to have it up by tonight. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_It's angst-y. I was pissed off at my fiancé when I wrote it, and it is angst-y… lol. :)_

_Forgive the f-bombs. ;)_

_I'm nervous about this one… Deep breath. Here we go._

* * *

"Seriously, how did we get ourselves into all of this crap?" Izzie mumbled as she walked out of the cabin.

"Well, _you_ got _yourself_ into it when you started hating me." Callie said. Izzie shot her a glare and stormed away.

Callie hung back and nudged Addison. "How unfair is this? We short-sheeted Izzie's bed, and now we're not even sleeping in beds tonight!" She whispered. "What a waste!"

Addison giggled. "Oh well, it was worth a try…"

"Great… It's getting cloudy outside." George complained, putting his arm around Callie and guiding her out. "We'll probably end up collecting wood in the rain."

"Sleeping bags." Addison muttered to Mark. They were the last ones to trudge out of the cabin. "Like_ that's_ going to be comfortable."

"Has to be more comfortable than that tree house was…" Mark whispered to her with a smirk. "My back still hurts."

"Oh, shut up, Mark." Addison hissed back.

"Is that all anybody ever has to say to me?" Mark feigned hurt.

"Can you blame them?"

"Are we in teams or partners or what this time?" Miranda asked with a sigh, once everyone was outside.

"I don't care how you guys find the supplies, but make sure that you work together." Richard announced.

"Wanna be my partner?" Mark grinned at Addison, who rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I have a random question for you, Mer… Do you think that I treat you like a child?" Derek asked as they walked into the woods.

Meredith looked at him, surprised. "Why do you ask that?"

"It was something Bailey said…"

"Maybe. Sometimes… You treat me like I'm going to break. I'm not going to break, Derek. If I were going to break, I would have done it a lot time ago… Like when my dad left or when you left me."

Derek stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Meredith sighed. "Look, it's in the past, okay?"

"What can I do to stop treating you like a child?"

"Trust me to make my own decisions… Oh, and by the way, if you think I didn't notice you were watching me and Sloan like a hawk earlier, you're wrong. I can take care of myself."

Derek put a hand up in defeat. "Okay. Okay. I'll try to be better."

"Please do..." Meredith said firmly. "I love you, but I can't have you treating me like a kid, like someone you have to take care of."

Derek nodded and silently continued collecting sticks.

* * *

"So… Since we cracked after 41 days, does that mean that we don't have a chance for a relationship? I mean, we still outlasted Lent." Mark asked as he picked up a couple of large sticks for the campfire. He glared at the sky, feeling a drop of rain on his head.

"I… I don't know." Addison sighed. "I'm beginning to think that the whole thing was a bad idea."

"What do you mean?"

"That maybe there shouldn't have been a deal or a chance at all."

Mark felt his stomach churn and he nibbled at his lip. "Why?"

"Because I don't think we are a good couple…" She turned and walked away from him slowly.

Mark took a deep breath to keep his anger in check, but it didn't work. "Addison, I've been fighting to get you the way that you fought to make things work with Derek! You know how much that hurts. You know how damn frustrating it is." Mark grabbed her wrist and whirled her around, forcing her to look at him. "What's even more frustrating is that I know you feel the same way, but you won't admit it!"

The rain that had previously been coming down as sprinkles began falling in thick sheets. Mark moved his hand from Addison's wrist to her hand, and pulled her along with him as he ran for cover under a picnic shelter. They dropped their sticks on the ground and squared off against each other.

"Mark, I don't _want_ to love you! And I act like a fucking middle school kid about it. I pretend I don't care about you. I pretend I don't think about you. I tell you to shut up, I make snide little comments about your flaws, or I make you out to be an elitist jackass. And you _are_ an elitist jackass, Mark. You really are sometimes… But you're not to me… And I can't fool myself into thinking that you are."

Mark tugged on her hand and pulled her down so that they were both sitting on the top of the picnic table. Tears were welling in Addison's cool blue eyes.

"I wish I could make myself stop because I know I would be better off if I did. My heart would be safer that way. I came out here to stop loving you. I've spent _months _trying." She was trembling. "I tried getting back together with my husband. I even tried flirting with my cute intern and making out with him. But they're not you. I want them to be you, but they're not you. It's not the same. And damn it, nothing works! Nothing gets you out of my head!"

"I tried to forget you too." Mark said softly. "It didn't work."

"I can't stop! I can't make myself stop loving you!" Addison tore her hand out of his grasp. "It's like you're inside of me. You're inside my head. Worse, you're inside my heart. I can't fight it anymore!"

His frustration hit its breaking point, and he slammed his fist down on the table, startling her. "Then damn it, Addison, don't! Just let yourself love me!"

* * *

"O'Malley's right." Alex said with a sigh, wiping a raindrop from his arm. "It's going to rain."

"What's with you and Addison?" Izzie asked Alex suddenly, balancing a few large rocks in her arms.

"Nothing. We're friends." Alex said.

"So, you routinely grab your friends' asses?"

"The hot ones? Sure." Alex grinned. "You jealous?"

Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Look… I was just trying to get her to have some fun. I was trying to get her to loosen up and see what she's like without her hair all up like a damn ballerina, without those ridiculous heels… Oh, and the porno librarian glasses. I wanted to see what she was like before Shepherd broke her. Maybe have her remember what she was like, too."

"I see…"

"Plus… It was fun to make Sloan jealous." Alex said with a little smirk. "I was kind of testing him… To see how he really felt about Addison."

"Well, he definitely looked like he wanted to kill you a couple of times last night, so, I think you should stop testing him." Izzie said.

"I still think he's completely fucked in the head in a lot of ways, but I think he loves her in his own weird way… I think she loves him, too… She doesn't seem like the type who would cheat on her husband just for sport." Alex said.

"There's nothing between you?"

"Nah… Not anymore."

"Did you… Did you want there to be something with her?"

Alex considered the question. "There was a time when I considered trying to start something with her… But she's my boss, and I think she has bigger balls than I do, so I don't think it would work. I think she's better as a friend, as a mentor… I really do like neonatal. I never thought I would, but I do."

"Then you should probably leave her ass alone." Izzie said jokingly.

"Maybe so."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're not with her… And you're not pining for her… What if…" Izzie looked up at him nervously. "What if I'm ready to move on?"

"With me?" Alex looked at her, shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Izzie… I can't compete with a dead guy."

"I don't want you to." Izzie whispered. "You know that I loved Denny… I will always love Denny. But, I really care about you… And I want to know if there's a chance for us."

With a small smile, Alex leaned forward and kissed Izzie's lips softly. "There's always a chance."

* * *

Addison laughed bitterly through her tears. "We couldn't even last 60 days without having sex, Mark. We couldn't even keep the vow we made in order to try having a relationship. What kind of relationship is that? It scares me. It makes me think we aren't made to last. It's just about sex for you, until you find your next conquest."

"I don't want a conquest, damn it, I only want you! It's not just about sex!" Mark grabbed her shoulders and looked into her teary eyes. "It never has been! It'd be a hell of a lot easier if it were just about sex. Sex is easy. You fall into bed with someone, you thrust around for a while, you sweat, you groan, it feels awesome, and it's over. Love takes more work than that. Sometimes it feels awesome, and sometimes it feels like shit. That's what this is. It's love. That's why it's so damn hard."

"I just…" Addison dropped her head into her hands. "I don't want to get hurt again! I _can't _get hurt again!"

"Addie… I will not promise that I will never hurt you, because that would be a lie. A blatant lie, because there is no such thing as a relationship without pain. Anyone who promises never to hurt another person in a relationship is a fucking liar." Mark sighed and dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Inevitably, someday I will hurt you, and someday you will hurt me. We'll get into a fight and we'll say hurtful things, or we'll hang up the phone on each other, or one of us will walk away when we should stay and talk it out. And it will hurt."

Addison looked up at him, the tears unabashedly trailing down her cheeks.

"I will do my best to take care of you. I just hope that my best is good enough. I'm sorry that I hurt you so badly in the past, but I can't take it back! I can't take any of it back! All I can do is try to spend the rest of my life making up for it. I promise you that it's not about sex. It's about wanting to sleep next to you every night, and see that you're still there every morning… It's about wanting to do all of the stuff in between… Horribly mundane stuff like grocery shopping and laundry, which will undoubtedly bore me to death. I want to marry you and have children with you. I want to love our children better than we were ever loved. I want to see you dress them in Dolce and Banana… Even when they're 5 years old. I want to be at every baseball game and every school play, even though they will all be ridiculously bad… I want our kids to inherit your hair and your eyes and absolutely nothing from me. Just stop fighting me and we can finally stop this bullshit game and build a life together!"

Addison was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She paused for a moment, thinking, before she responded.

"I want them to inherit your smile."

"What?" Mark was surprised. He had figured that his words were falling deaf ears, and that he had already lost her for good. He was not prepared for that response.

"Do… Do you mean everything than you just said?"

"More than I've ever meant anything that I've ever said." A lone tear found its way down his cheek.

"Good…" Addison gently brushed his tear away. "I love you… And I miss you… And I want to give all of that stuff a try. We're worth a try."

"Really?" A smile slowly spread across Mark's face.

Addison nodded and pointed to his lips. "That's the smile."

He brushed the wet auburn strands of her hair away from her face, and gently stroked her cheek. "I love you so much, baby…"

"I love you too." Addison said softly.

She hadn't said that to him in months; not since New York. She was surprised at what a relief it was, how much better she felt after saying it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, capturing her lips with his own in a long kiss. Addison enjoyed the kiss for a few moments, then broke away, laughing.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"Why do all of the dramatic moments of my life happen when it's raining?" Addison asked.

"Because it makes a more dramatic backdrop?" Mark teased, pressing his lips against hers again.

"Oh, by the way… It's Gabbana." Addison informed him.

"What?"

"Dolce and Gabanna… Not Banana."

Mark rolled his eyes and tickled her ribs playfully, causing her to giggle. "Whatever!"

* * *

When the rain died down, Addison and Mark walk back to the meeting place, hand in hand.

"I'm a little nervous about this." Addison admitted.

"Who cares what they think?" Mark said. "When have you ever cared what anyone thought?"

"True…"

When they reached the camp, they noticed that everyone else was already there. Slowly, heads turned to stare at them. A few of the surgeons looked shocked, but to their surprise, most of them weren't surprised, and some even had smiles on their faces. Even Derek only looked mildly annoyed.

"So, it was _McSteamy_!" Cristina said with a smirk. "I knew it all along."

Preston rolled his eyes. "You did not!"

"Okay, but I narrowed it down to 2, and it was one of the 2, so I was still half right."

"It's not like you had a big guessing pool. Who else would it have been?!"

"You guys are just in time…" Richard said. "We're going to move this party inside because the ground's wet. Get your camp songs ready, people."

"If he pulls out a guitar, I'm going home." Derek said.

"Thank God, I still have the alcohol…" Cristina said with a grin. "Let's go in and get the party started!"

* * *

_Lonnngggg author's note ahead._

_In the next chapter, we will have indoor camping activities and drunken surgeons. :) There will be comedy there._

_Okay, I'm both an Addex and a Maddison fan, so here's some explanation for why I did it this way since some of you are probably like GRRRRRRRRRRR. _

_There was absolutely no way to please everyone with Addison's choice, but hopefully, you will still want to read the last 1 or 2 chapters of the story. I tried to portray some of their thoughts so that you could see why Addison made that decision. I never considered this a love triangle, because the way I wrote it, she didn't feel about Alex the way she did Mark. She loved the attention that she received from Alex, and she loved that he flattered her (hell, what woman pushing 40 wouldn't like that attention?). I think the high school geek in her really liked Alex because he made her feel special, and he's like the unattainable guy… But she didn't love him like Mark. _

_She tried to make herself hate Mark, but the moral of the story is that you can't choose whom you love. Mark can be an ass, but he gave up everything in NYC to try to be with her, so in my book, that means he should get her! So, he did, in my book (or story, rather)._

_I broke the 60 days pact because she needed to have that uncertainty; she needed to think that it might still be about sex for him… Then she needed to find out that it wasn't._

_If you're into Addex, I do have an Addex fic ("Picking Up the Pieces"…and if you're a reader of that, don't worry, I haven't forgotten it…just had a bit of writer's block)). End of shameless advertising. _

_I'm hoping that guys don't hate me too much, but this just came out Maddison as I was writing it, and there was no way around it. What's funny is that when I was driving home from shopping, I was sort of daydreaming about what I was going to do with this chapter… I saw a sign for a town called "Madison," a license plate frame for some car dealership and the guy's name was Mark, and a song on the radio about choosing lovers. What can I say, it was meant to be... :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay, I managed to get more characters in this time. I know that some of you want me to write certain ships, but well… Those of you who write know that it's hard to write for a ship that you don't like or have an interest in. So, I tried to give you some of what you wanted, but it's hard._

_I forgot to mention that I named this fic after a musical by Stephen Sondheim that I was in during high school… It's a wonderful musical where a bunch of famous fairy tales that end happily ever after in the first act, and go horribly wrong in the second. :) So, uh, thanks Stephen, and don't sue me… I don't have anything worth suing for, anyway._

_As always, any character opinions on sex, drugs, or alcohol are not necessarily those of the author, and I'm not encouraging any such behaviors. :) I will not be responsible for the corruption of the world's youth... lol._

* * *

Once they were in from the rain – dry and settled in – Richard surprised all of them by not forcing them into another organized group activity. 

"I don't really have anything planned right now, because it wasn't supposed to rain… So you guys are on your own, but I want all of you to hang out together." Richard said. "In a few minutes, I have to go to another part of the camp to work on tomorrow's activity… Bailey, you're in charge."

Miranda nodded. "Yes sir."

"Do you people think you can keep from killing each other?" Richard looked sternly at his staff.

"We'll be fine." Miranda assured him. "I can take care of it."

Richard nodded and walked into the men's part of the cabin to get his notes.

"Well, I am still freezing from the rain, so I'm going to hang out from my bed…" Izzie announced.

Callie shot Addison a knowing look, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Wait…" Izzie wriggled around desperately, kicking her legs against the sheets. "Why can't I stretch out my legs?!"

Addison pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Mark looked at her curiously, and put his lips against her ear, pretending to be stern. "Addie… Did you have something to do with short-sheeting that bed?"

"Of course not…" Addison murmured back.

"Addie…" Mark said warningly.

"Okay, okay… I might have taught Callie to do it. Maybe." Addison whispered back and grinned sheepishly.

"Satan." Mark accused.

"Yup, but that's why you love me!" Addison winked at him.

"It's been short-sheeted." Derek announced after inspecting the bed. "My sisters used to do it to me all of the time."

"Your sisters?" George chuckled for a moment, then abruptly shut up when he saw the warning look on Derek's face. "Oh. You're serious."

"Gee, I wonder who would have done this..." Izzie glared directly at Callie. In what seemed like one quick motion, she jumped out of the bed and crossed the room to Callie. She placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and gave her a hard shove.

"Ohhh. I know you didn't just do that. Do you want to go? Seriously? You want to do this?" Callie pushed her sleeves up her arms. "I'll take your model ass down with one punch."

"Oh, you think so?" Izzie squared her shoulders and raised up to her full height. The other woman edged out her height by an inch, but it wasn't enough to scare Izzie. "Let's do it."

Richard heard the commotion from the men's part of the cabin and dashed back into the room. Callie and Izzie had just drawn their fists back when Miranda noticed Richard and made a mad grab for the whistle around his neck. She yanked him down to her height by its cord – almost knocking him to the floor – shoved the whistle into her mouth. She blew into hard so that produced a long, screeching shrill. Callie and Izzie abruptly dropped their fists in shock.

"You two don't have to be friends! You don't have to like each other! Hell, you can hate each other for all I care, but you damn well better respect each other!" Miranda shouted, "That's the point of this whole damn retreat. You have to learn to respect each other as professionals. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Izzie mumbled, pulling on a sweatshirt.

"Yeah." Callie nodded.

Richard raised a brow. "Are you sure you have this covered, Bailey?"

"I'm positive!" Miranda said. "It's under control now. Go do what you need to do."

Richard wasn't convinced, but he left the cabin anyway.

"Damn. I think everyone needs to chill the hell out here!" Miranda ran her hand through her hair and turned to Cristina. "Yang. I think it's time that you bring out all of that alcohol you snuck in here."

"You… You knew I brought it in?" Cristina raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I know everything, Yang. The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be."

Cristina still looked surprised at her request, but happily obliged, reaching under her bunk for her paper bags. From them, she pulled bottles of Aristocrat vodka, Admiral Nelson rum, Pepe Lopez tequila, and Rebel Yell whiskey.

"Pepe!" Meredith snatched the bottle of tequila and stroked it affectionately, cooing. "Oh, sweet, sweet nectar of the gods…"

Addison, Mark, Preston, and Derek eyed the bottles warily, further removed from the college days of cheap alcohol than the interns were, and much more spoiled in their liquor selection.

"Admiral Nelson?" Mark laughed, picking up one of the bottles to examine it. "Is that like… Captain Morgan's loser cousin twice removed?"

"What? I'm not a millionaire like you four are!" Cristina waved her finger at her attendings. "I can't afford to drink top shelf imports out of a golden goblet!"

"Geez, honey, I would have loaned you the money…" Burke said, reading the label of one of the bottles and shuddering. "Or, you could have just stolen the rubbing alcohol from the hospital. It's probably better for your health."

"Wait… Wait. I can fix this." Mark jumped up from his seat on the floor and jogged into the men's area of the bunk. Addison's eyes followed him, confused.

He came back carrying his own liquor stash – bottles of Grey Goose vodka, Crown Royal whiskey, and Strathisla Scotch. He immediately handed the bottle of Grey Goose to Addison, without her asking.

"Oh, you do know the way to my heart…" Addison squealed and cradled the bottle in her arms like a baby.

"It's liquor, Ads, not one of your patients." Mark laughed.

"I think that after this weekend…" Addison unscrewed the lid and inhaled the scent of the vodka. She closed her eyes in delight. "I'd treat it better than one of my patients.

"Derek… What do you say?" Mark waved the bottle of Scotch in front of him. "For old time's sake?"

"While your taste in women hasn't exactly thrilled me… And still really doesn't…" Derek shot a glance to Addison, then looked back at the bottle Mark was holding. "I commend your taste in Scotch. I'll take you up on that."

"O'Malley…" Mark's eyes fell on him, ever the intern abuser. "How about heading to the mess hall and bringing us back some cups?"

With some unintelligible mumbling, George rose to his feet and headed out of the cabin to visit the mess hall next door.

"Does Scotch taste like butterscotch?" Izzie wondered innocently, eyeing the bottle of Scotch.

Callie was the only one who heard her. Her eyes lit up. "Why yes, it does. You should try some when he brings the cups back."

It only took a few minutes for George to return with the cups. He brought back a box full of Dixie cups and began to pass them around.

"Dixie cups?" Mark asked with dismay. "You brought Dixie cups?"

"That's all they had that was disposable!" George insisted.

Mark took a couple of the cups and scrunched up his face at them. They were slightly larger than shot glasses, lined in wax, and printed with Disney characters. "Well, this certainly knocks down the class level of a $60 bottle of Scotch, but whatever…"

Mark poured two cups full of Scotch and handed one to his ex-best friend. He raised his cup to Derek. "Here's to… Hopefully repairing our friendship, at least a little bit… Someday."

"Someday." Derek agreed softly, and tapped his cup against Mark's.

Izzie took the opportunity of the moment to pour herself a small taste of the Scotch. She brought it to her lips and drank.

"Oh my God!" Izzie choked and sputtered on the liquor. "That tastes _terrible_! And it burns! Scotch tastes _nothing_ like butterscotch, Callie!"

"Oh, wait, you said _Scotch_! I thought you said _ButterShots._" Callie stuck a finger into her ear and wiggled it around as though she was cleaning it out. "You know, my hearing isn't so good sometimes…"

Miranda, catching onto Callie's prank, shot her a glare. Callie quickly cleared her throat. "So, guys, who's up for a drinking game?"

"I am!" Alex raised his hand. "How about 'I Never'?"

"Oh my God, it has been years since I've played that game!" Addison said, clapping her hands.

"What is it?" Derek looked confused.

"You never played that in high school or college?" Meredith stared at Derek incredulously.

"No…" Derek looked around the room. "Am I the only one who didn't?"

Everyone else in the room nodded.

"You start with someone and he or she says, for example, 'Never have I ever…' then fills it in with something, like 'had sex.' Then, everyone who has had sex has to drink, including that person. Then you go around in the circle and everyone has to fill in the blank." Meredith explained.

"Why do you have to drink if you're saying you've never done it?" Derek asked, confused. "That makes no sense."

"Look, that's one of the great mysteries of the world, okay?" Addison was exasperated. "Are you playing or not?"

Derek shrugged. "Sure."

"Basically, it usually ends up that people are trying to call other people out publicly on things that they already know about." Alex filled in.

"Here, I'll start us off. Everyone pick your poison and pour yourself a cup of it..." Meredith waited for a minute while everyone prepared their alcohol. "Ready? Never have I ever had sex… In the hospital."

Every cup in the room went up.

"Dr. Bailey!" Meredith was surprised. "You too? I would have never guessed that…"

"You think you people are the only ones who ever have sex?" Miranda snorted. "My husband has visited me at the hospital to do it before… In fact, I think my son was conceived there"

"How did we never know that?" Alex asked.

"I'm smarter than you people. I don't get caught."

"I'm next? Okay… Never have I ever… Slept with more than 15 people." Derek looked pointedly at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes at Derek, but took a drink. Alex followed suit. With a slight flush in her cheeks, Callie was the last to drink.

"More than 15?" George sputtered at Callie. "That's like… A football team!"

"Okay, it definitely wasn't a football team." Callie said. "Don't worry, you measure up excellently."

"What?!" George exclaimed. "That doesn't make me feel any better!"

"You knew you weren't marrying a virgin, George!" Callie pointed out.

"You're holding up the game, George…" Izzie reminded him.

"Fine. But this conversation is _not_ over, Callie…" George scowled at her. "Never have I ever…" George thought for a moment, considering his options. "Smoked weed."

Every cup in the room met its owner's lips, except for Preston's. Cristina swallowed her rum and rolled her eyes at him. "Have you ever done anything remotely bad or illegal in your life?"

"No… I didn't even drink until I was old enough." Preston claimed.

"Damn, I really don't know how I ended up with such a boring goody two shoes for a fiancé…" Cristina shook her head.

"Oh, well, excuse me for not wanting to poison my body with THC."

"Everybody needs a little THC." Cristina joked, ripping off the Kentucky Fried Chicken slogan.

Alex shook his head at her. "That wasn't funny."

"Okay." Addison announced. "It's my turn. Never have I ever… Been arrested."

Not a single cup was raised. It wasn't surprising; it would have been hard for any of them to get into medical school, or to get a job as a doctor with a record.

Just as Alex was about to move on and ask his question, George slyly raised his cup to his lips and took a gulp.

"What?!" Addison exclaimed. "George?!"

Cristina pointed her finger at him. "Story time!"

George mumbled something under his breath that was audible only to his wife, who quickly proclaimed it for the rest of the room to hear.

"STREAKING?!" Callie shrieked.

"You didn't!" Preston exclaimed. "How? When?!"

"A soccer game… Freshman year." George admitted. "Alcohol was involved."

"Did you get in trouble?" Meredith asked, still shocked.

"Oh, the cops had a good time teaching me a lesson… But nothing too permanent, fortunately."

"Damn kid…" Cristina was shaking her head. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Alex said, then took a drink on his own.

"You called yourself out?" Meredith arched a brow.

"Hey, I'm not ashamed. Anyone else with me?"

Not surprisingly, Mark also took a drink. "Why is everyone looking at _me_ like _I'm_ the manwhore? You aren't looking at _him_." Mark jerked his finger in Alex's direction. "And I have ten years on him!"

"Who was it?" Derek asked with a roll of his eyes. "Two girls or a guy and a girl?"

Mark snorted. "You really think I'd get naked near another guy? It was two girls… In undergrad… They were my study group."

Miranda shook her head. "Nasty. Just nasty."

"My turn!" Izzie said. "Okay, hm… Never have I ever…"

* * *

As the minutes ticked by, so did the milliliters in the bottles of alcohol, at alarmingly fast paces. They eventually quit playing the game and moved onto just drinking and talking. Some of the surgeons, like Preston, were fairly good at holding their liquor. But others… 

"Ooohhhhh! We're halfway there! OH OH! Livin' on a praaayyeerr!" Addison pranced around the room. She had long since given up on her cup and was instead holding the bottle of vodka – which was closer to empty than full – by its neck, occasionally taking swigs of it – something she probably hadn't done since college.

"It's really not fair… How can she do _that _and _still_ manage to look classy?" Meredith whispered to Cristina.

"Oh Lord. I'd almost made myself forget your obsession with Jon Bon Jovi, Addison." Derek groaned.

Addison blatantly ignored him and continued singing. "Take my hand! We'll make it I sweaaarrr!"

"You're showing your age, Ads!" Mark teased.

"Oh… Right." Addison stopped singing abruptly and groaned. "What did you intern type kid people dance to in high school? The Spice Girls?"

"Um… Yeah, actually." Izzie mumbled.

Meredith snorted. "Speak for yourself."

"Come on, Addie…" Mark took her by the hand. "Let's blow this snooze fest and have sex in the tree house."

"Ohhhh, yeah, good idea! Sex is fun!" Addison bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Callie protested. "You already had sex in the tree house today! _We_ were going to have sex in the tree house tonight!"

"No, we were!" Izzie argued, pulling Alex to her side.

"What about us?" Derek demanded.

"Okay, okay…" Alex said, holding up his free hand up and staggering a bit in his drunken state. "Only one way to settle this. A make out contest."

"Excuse me?" Callie asked.

"Whichever couple can make out the longest gets to have sex in the tree house." Alex explained.

Mark snorted. "Amateurs. This will be cake. We're in."

"So are we!" Derek chimed in.

"Fine, fine… Us too." George nodded.

"I'm not about to be left out of this!" Cristina exclaimed. "We're in, too!"

"What?" Preston snapped his head to look at her. "We weren't in this in the first place! Why are we 'in?'"

"I don't know why _any_ of you fools want to be 'in' since that skanky tree house has already seen action today and God knows when else…" Miranda sighed and took another swig of her whiskey. "But whatever. I'll judge the contest."

The couples spread out, took spots across the hardwood floor, and began the competition. Callie and George began slowly and gently, while Addison and Mark were going at it so passionately that it took everything in them not to rip each other's clothes off. Cristina, who normally hated touching people, had no trouble pressing herself into Preston's embrace. Meredith and Derek seemed to be going for some non-existent difficulty prize, adding in moves like running their tongues over each other's lips. Alex and Izzie started out somewhat awkwardly – slightly out of practice with each other when compared to the others – but quickly found a common rhythm.

"What the hell…" Richard's jaw dropped as he stared at his staff members, who were too wrapped up in their embraces and kisses to notice his return. "Are they starting an… Orgy?!"

Miranda poured herself more whiskey. "Nah. They're just competing to see who gets to screw in the tree house." She was apparently fairly intoxicated herself, because explained it as though it was perfectly normal and reasonable. "I'm judging it."

"Ouch!" Callie abruptly screamed out in pain and shoved George away from him. "You bit my lip!"

"I'm sorry!" George exclaimed. "I was just trying to turn you on…"

Callie pressed her fingers to her lips then brought them back down, allowing George to see the blood smears staining them. "Does this look like a turn on? Are you a vampire?"

Richard shook his head slowly. "I've seen more than I wanted to see… I'm going to bed. Wake me if… Um. Actually, don't wake me at all. I don't care what it is. Good night."

Miranda saluted him and downed her whiskey as he walked away.

"Wait." Richard spun around, removed his whistle from his neck, and tossed it to Miranda. "You may need it."

Izzie's tongue slowed down gradually against Alex's until she finally pulled back, looking a bit ill. The overindulgence of alcohol had finally taken its toll on her body. Alex looked at her with concern, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Iz?"

Izzie jumped to her feet. "I'm gonna puke!" She dashed off in the direction of the bathroom.

George looked pleased. "I feel better now. I sleep with women and they cry, but you? You kiss women and they become nauseated. Thanks, man."

"Oh, glad I could be of service." Alex said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Meredith broke her lips away from Derek's and turned her head to glare at George. "Are you ever going to stop bringing that crying thing up?"

"Nope, it's mine to bring up forever!" George argued.

"Great Mer, you just lost the contest for us." Derek sighed and lay back on the hardwood floor.

"What?" Meredith looked confused. "How'd I do that?"

"You stopped kissing to talk!"

"Oh…"

"I guess I should be a gentleman and go hold her hair…" Alex mumbled, slowly making his way to the bathroom. "This is definitely not sexy…"

Preston had an itch. He desperately tried to get Cristina's arms to move to the spot on his back that was itching, but he failed. Finally, he broke away from her and dashed to the nearest bunk, rubbing his back up and down the railing to scratch his back. "Oh my God, that is so much better."

"We almost had it!" Cristina cried, crossing her arms. "We almost had it licked and you ruined it!"

"I had an itch!" Preston said apologetically. "I tried to get you to scratch it!"

"How in the hell was I supposed to know that's what you were doing?" Cristina demanded.

"Um… Addie. Mark. You can stop now. You won." Miranda informed them.

Addison and Mark didn't notice, nor care, that they had won the contest. They were still wrapped up in each other's arms, with Addison on Mark's lap, practically straddling him. One less layer of clothing and they wouldn't have needed the tree house.

"Addie!" Miranda repeated. "Get your lips off of him! You've got a room now!"

Her only response was a slight moan from Addison's lips as Mark pulled her closer to him.

With a roll of her eyes, Miranda put the chief's whistle to her mouth and blew on it for the second time that night. Finally startled, Addison pulled back from Mark.

"What?!" Addison exclaimed, pressing her palms against her ears. "What'd we do?"

"You won, so get your asses to the tree house. We don't need a live sex show." Miranda said.

"Maybe you guys should consider giving up medicine for a career in porn." Derek quipped.

"Maybe we should." Mark tangled his hands through Addison's hair and placed another kiss on her swollen lips. "What can I say? We're good at everything we do… Oh, and we are _definitely_ hot enough."

Addison stood up and yanked Mark to his feet. "Let's go claim our prize, Tiger."

"Tiger?" Preston questioned.

Addison gave a tiger-like growl and pinched Mark on the ass. "He's a real tiger in the sack."

"I think I'm going to join Izzie with the puking." Derek muttered.

With their arms wrapped around each other's waists and satisfied smirks on their faces, Addison and Mark traipsed out the door to the tree house.

Preston shook his head as they left. "They _are_ ridiculously good looking…"

"It's disgusting." Cristina grumbled. "If she were blonde, they'd be Barbie and Ken…"

"They're going to make beautiful babies." George agreed.

"The way they keep going at it, they're going to become the Swiss Family Robinson." Derek muttered.

* * *

_If you aren't familiar with the Swiss Family Robinson, it's a book/movie about a shipwrecked family. They ended up living in a tree house._

_I realized that I kind of had to get rid of Richard during the drunken antics since he's a recovered alcoholic… I thought it'd be kind of hard to work him in there. So, that's why you didn't see him much._

_Speaking of alcoholics, special thanks to my ex-boyfriend, the drunk, for providing me with all of the names of the cheap liquor brands, since I am not THAT cheap of a drunk, lol._

_Still two or three more chapters coming. I think there will be some more drunkenness before I move on to their last day there… I had another idea for a drunken activity, but I was too tired to write it tonight and this was already pretty long. Perhaps in the next chapter._

_Open for suggestions, as always. Reviews are love._


End file.
